


Eighteen Years

by HDoDM (dantereznor)



Series: The art of D.R.A.G. [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ages tweeked, Fluff, M/M, mentions of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In eighteen years of marriage, sex is still possible... even with the roll-a-dex of hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> In a on going roleplay with Bearslayer - Bianca & DeLa are a happily married couple and have two children together.. their son being Violet Chachki (we have a weird family tree established for a lot of characters trust me it is extensive).. well Bear is on vacation right now and I am giving their Skype a break from sending links and random thoughts.... They likely think I am a bitch now. Anyways.. this is a piece that I figured happened before the crowning, no one the wiser about the marriage.  
> It's not our first drag couple to pull the wool over Ru's eyes.

“Do you realize when you walked into that room I about pee’d myself because I had no idea you even auditioned?” Ben would tilt his head looking back to his husband of the last eighteen years, granted they only had been legally married a few years ago when it became legal in New York. He would grin again, tapping the remote for the DVR against his darker thigh, “I’m serious… I was ready to pee and puke and scream, why didn’t you call me on Skype to tell me you were trying out?”

“Maybe because I saw how disappointed you were last season when you didn’t get picked and Jerick was.” Shifting on the sofa, Roy would look down to Ben and smile for a moment and will kiss his forehead. “Personally I wanna be over in West Hollywood right now watching Adam explain himself for the first episode flirting thing he had going on with Miss Thing. I mean if you’re gonna date a drag queen, don’t flirt with another queen.”

“Roy stop it, Jason was cute and it was harmless…” Ben would shake his head.

Roy would raise an eyebrow, “Seriously you’re telling me that Adam was not constantly flirting with Jason for that hour or two hours you all had to stand there?” Snorting now he would untuck his arm from around Ben’s should and lean forward to grab his bottle of water from the coffee table. 

“”Okay so maaaybe there was a lot of flirting, that was annoying. But think about it, Shane told us that he told his friends and such here that he was going to be in Australia doing work there on a show...and Adam is a cute guy who is a little flirty.”

“Are you really going to defend him?”

“No I am trying to get you to talk about the fact we both just managed to fool Logo and RuPaul about the fact they just did an entire show with us pretending we have no idea who the other is..” Ben would chuckle softly and trail his fingers up Roy’s spine laughing when he flinches.

“Stop that… I hate when you do that.”

“Then talk to me. Jason is still out with Danny and Matthew, we got a night alone with no kids to bug us.” Ben waited now to see if the idea he just planted took root.

Roy would blink and turn looking down to his slumped over husband. “Are you really suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Well I’ve always wanted to sleep with a rich guy.”

“I’m not rich yet, Shane and Danny still have a chance to beat this old clown.”

“Do I need to call Jerick and ask him to air out the guest room because my husband suddenly can not tell when I want him?”

“Ben.. my beautiful sexy Ben.. in eighteen years, have I ever not wanted you?” Roy would smile, shifting to take the remote away and leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Hand braced onto the arm of the couch, so he didn’t fall and crush his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know the full length bizarre family tree for DeLa in the game leave me a comment down below. I will give you a run through of the strangest family tree in herstory.


End file.
